


The Black Swan and The Cowboy

by Newagenewbarricade



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blackwatch Amelie Lacroix, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Canon Typical Violence, Gen, Implied Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, M/M, Mentions of Gerard Lacroix - Freeform, Other, Trans Amelie Lacroix, Trans Genji Shimada, Trans Jesse McCree, possibly more characters to be tagged, some headcanons but mostly canon compliant?, we'll just have to see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: Jesse McCree had been in Blackwatch since he was seventeen, he knew nearly every agent the organization had ever had. A french sniper was hardly an unusual recruit. Amélie was intelligent, a good shot and discrete. An ideal Blackwatch sniper. This is how Jesse and Amélie went from coworkers to agents who would die for one another, to McCree and Widowmaker being bitter rivals.





	1. Je Suis McCree

          Jesse McCree wasn’t Overwatch, hell he hadn’t been Blackwatch for years. These were facts that the authorities in multiple states were well aware of. However this didn’t stop Jesse from dispensing necessary if morally questionable justice every now and again. In this case the aforementioned justice was bombing Deadlock’s warehouse. He was one of the hired goons guarding the shipment. The rusty old gas station sign stared at him when he heard a bullet whiz past him. He ducked as he turned towards the gas station roof. Had it not been for her signature reflective purple outfit her dark hair and blue skin would’ve made her invisible in the hot summer night sky. This was hardly the first time McCree had squared off against Widowmaker. As he reached for his revolver he hoped it would be the last.

          “Sniper, keep your heads down.” McCree whispered to the other hired guards.

          He walked around the back of the gas station, the stairs were old but sturdy enough. He knew there was no way he could surprise her, after all she had just shot at him. But if it came down to one of them walking away alive, he didn’t think the odds were strongly against him. He sighed silently as he walked up the stairs. When he stepped onto the roof Widowmaker had her rifle aimed at him,

          “Bonjour mon chéri.” She said, looking up from her scope.

          “Let’s skip the pleasantries.” Jesse said, feeling as if his boots were laced with lead.

          “Oh, have you already grown bored of me Jesse?” Widowmaker asked, cocking her head to the side and jutting her lower lip out in a pout, “What a shame.”

          Jesse snarled, “Don’t call me that. You lost that right a long time ago.”

          Widow’s face hardened once more, “A pity.”

          When Jesse joined Blackwatch he was supposed to be changing his life for the better. But somehow, staring down Amélie Lacroix’s scope he couldn’t help but think this was worse than Deadlock. How could Overwatch, his life, Amélie, all of it have gone so wrong when it started like a miracle?

* * *

          Jesse had been stationed at Gibraltar for about a year. It was as good a station as any he’d been at since he first joined Blackwatch. The agents were good at their jobs but they weren’t serious all the time. There was a sense of unity and camaraderie, the view of the peach sky meeting the powder blue sea at sunset sure didn’t hurt either. While Jesse was daydreaming he saw Gabriel Reyes walking with a very tall young woman. Her black hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. She had an apple shaped head that was accentuated by her widow’s peak. She was very slender but had clearly defined muscles. She was dressed in a tank top, dark cargo pants and black lace up boots. Reyes nodded when he saw Jesse,

          “Jesse, I’d like to introduce you to our newest Blackwatch agent: Amélie Lacroix.” he said as he motioned to her.

          “Bonjour.” She said.

          Jesse smiled, she certainly fit Blackwatch’s aesthetic if her current outfit was anything to go by.

          “Je suis McCree.” Jesse said, channeling his one year of highschool french.

          “Bonjour, _‘I am McCree_ ’ is a very, unique name.” Amélie said with a toothy smile.

          “Oh, I like you already Amélie.” Jesse said as he shook her hand.

          “I was going to show Amélie around the base but if you would rather do it-” Reyes began.

          “Sounds like a mighty fine plan to me Commander.” Jesse said.

          “I’ll be in my office if you need me.” Reyes said before leaving down the hall.

          “The name’s Jesse for the record.”

          “It’s certainly better than _je suis_.” Amélie said.

          “So, you have any questions you didn’t want to ask the Commander?” Jesse asked.

          Amélie shook her head, “Not at the moment, I kind of want to go to the practice range for a bit.”

          “Now you’re talkin my language! What’s your preferred weapon?”

          “I’m a sniper.” Amélie said, “My Papa started taking me to the shooting range when I was about fifteen so I know my way around a pistol as well but there’s nothing quite like landing that perfect shot on a sniper rifle.” Amélie continued.

          “I’m a sharpshooter myself. Revolver.” Jesse said, placing his hand on his chest.

          “Care for a little competition Jesse?” Amélie asked.

          “You’re on.” He replied.

          Jesse led Amélie to the practice range.

          “How about this, every headshot I land you have to answer a question and same goes for me?”

          “The performance is about to begin.” Amélie said as she took a sniper rifle from the prep room wall.

          “Ladies first.” Jesse said as Amélie left the room, he was close behind. Amélie threw her grappling hook out at the pathway above them. Jesse shot one of the training bots. As Amélie pulled herself over the railing she said, “Alright, ask your question.”

          “What’s your family situation?”

          “Small. Just myself, my Papa and my father. I grew up in Paris and the two of them doted on me. I don’t have much extended family to speak of.” She said as she looked through her scope and took a clean shot at a bot. “Now tell me of your family Jesse.”

          “Well there was my mom and dad. Two older sisters, Saoirse and Lucia, then there was me and my younger brother Ruari. Born and raised in New Mexico. I always tried to keep my sisters out of trouble even though they could take care of themselves better than I ever could.”

          “Do they know about what you do?”

          “Ah ah ah, get me another headshot and I’ll answer.” Jesse said.

          Amélie rolled her eyes with an exaggerated smile. She brought the sniper rifle to her eye and shot a training bot behind Jesse.

          “You’re a mighty fine shot, but I wouldn’t mind a little heads up next time you’re shootin’ my way.” Jesse said, pretending his heart wasn’t pounding from what he had expected to be his last moments.

Amélie laughed coyly, “I’ll keep that in mind, now answer the question.”

          “Well obviously they don’t know everything on account of Blackwatch _technically_ doesn’t exist. As far as my family knows I got a really good deal that landed me in the army instead of max.”

          It was a few more shots before Jesse landed his next bullseye, “Why did you join Blackwatch?”

          Amélie was sitting on the catwalk above Jesse, her legs dangling off the edge, “My husband is in Overwatch, I’ve been in black ops before, it seemed a natural decision.”

          Jesse walked up the catwalk and joined Amélie.

          “May I ask another question? It is about Overwatch.” She asked.

          Jesse took his hat off and fixed his hair, “Go for it.”

          “Is there anything I should know about Commander Reyes?” She asked.

          “He’s a good man, he knows sometimes we need to bend the rules to get the job done. He’s like the heart of Overwatch. Well I mean duh, he’s one of the founders but like, you talk to him about Blackwatch or Overwatch and you can just hear it in his voice that his heart is really in this place.” Jesse paused for a second, “Also him and Morrison are totally fucking, it's not a secret but it's not _not_ a secret if you know what I mean?”

          Amélie nodded.

          “Also I would’ve told you that for free so no headshot for that one.” Jesse said as he pulled out a cigar, “you smoke Amélie?”

          She shook her head, “Doctor’s say it lowers estrogen. If I’m paying what I am for my estrogen I don’t want to mess with it.”

          “Fair enough.” Jesse said as he lit his cigar. “That’s why I started smoking honestly.”

          Amélie had an understanding look in her eyes, “I’m assuming I’m not the only person you’ve told this.”

          “Oh everyone knows, and don’t worry, we’re not even the only trans agents in Blackwatch. If anyone gives you any trouble you tell Reyes right away, he’ll make sure it’s dealt with.”

          “Oh and dumb question, but what’s your callname?” Jesse asked.

          “Black swan.” She said.

          “Any particular reason?”

          Amélie smiled, “I was a ballerina for much of my youth, my independent project my final year at the academy I attended was doing a one woman Black Swan performance.”

          “Well that makes mine seem downright asinine.”

          “What is it?” Amélie asked, looking genuinely curious.

          “Cowboy.”

          Amélie snorted, “Well it is certainly fitting.”

          Jesse’s earpiece started buzzing, “Are you still with Lacroix? I need you Genji and Lacroix to report to me immediately for assignment.”

Jesse got to his feet and helped Amélie off the floor, “Looks like we’re about to go on a mission together, I look forward to working with you.”

          “And I with you Jesse.” She said with a smile.


	2. In her scope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie's first mission as a blackwatch agent.

Amélie sat in the helicopter with Genji and McCree, this would be her first mission as a blackwatch agent. She worried her lip between her teeth. She’d heard about Genji but seeing him in action would likely be very different from reading a dossier.

“Remember, if anything goes wrong. I can cover you.” She said, placing a hand on her visor.

“Thank you, but I’m sure we will be fine.” Genji said.

“I’ll make sure of it.” Amélie said.

The helicopter hovered over the building across from where Genji and McCree would be breaking in. Amélie leapt down to the roof below and got herself set up,

“Black swan in position, I have you in my sights.”

“Good, we’re about to get into the parliament member’s office in a few.” Genji said, the sound of keys clicking buzzing through Amélie’s earpiece. 

“We’re in.” Genji said.

“Watch our back Swan.” Jesse said.

Amélie watched her fellow agents through her scope, Jesse searching through filing cabinets while Genji seemed to be downloading the parliamentarian’s entire computer to himself. She briefly wondered what it felt like to be downloading a corrupt politicians hard drive to your arm but figured now was probably not the time to ask. While she heard the sound of ruffled papers through her earpiece she also picked up the faint sound of whispers.

“Both of you get down,  _ now.”  _ She hissed into the mic.

Genji and Jesse hit the ground. Amélie fired two shots, the guards didn’t know what hit them.

“I hope you found what we need because you two need an extraction now.” Amélie said.

“Meet us at the rendezvous point.” Jesse said, she could see him helping Genji to his feet through her scope.

Amélie turned around to head toward the extraction point when someone dressed in all black went to tackle her,

“Where does a lady like you learn to shoot like that?” 

Amélie rolled to the side. Her attacker was one the ground and she clamped her boot on her attacker’s neck,

“Same place she learns to fight like this.” She said as she leaned over her would be assailant. The assailant kicked Amélie in the side, sending her over the side of the building. She shot her grappling hook and hoisted herself back onto the building. 

“Black Swan, we’re at the extraction point, you alright?” Jesse asked.

Amélie was now engaged in hand to hand combat with the mystery person,

“No need to worry Cowboy, I have this handled.” She grunted as she punched the agent in the face.

“Do I hear fighting?” Jesse asked.

“Not,  _ merde,  _ not for long.” Amélie said as she pushed the other agent off the roof.

“Black Swan? Status report.” Reyes’s voice buzzed in her ear.

“There was an enemy on the roof, he tried to ambush me. He has been neutralized. En route to extraction point Commander.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Gabriel said.

When Amélie arrived at the rendezvous point she was greeted by Genji and Jesse’s looks of concern,

“Lacroix, why didn’t you tell us there was an assailant? We would’ve backed you up!” Jesse said, opening the first aid kit in the helicopter. He passed her an ice pack

“I had the situation under control.” She said, thanking him as she put the ice pack on her side.

“Did you get the data?” She asked.

Genji opened a compartment in his metal arm and pulled out a flashdrive, “Definitely.”

“Good, let us get back to base then.” Amélie said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was shorter than the last chapter but since its the beginning of a new semester i have some time and I want to show ppl reading my longer fics that im still working on them basically.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesse and Amélie are trans because I said so. Also my tumblr is alinnsurana. I love comments a lot I live off of attention tbh. also may u all get good things in your loot boxes!!


End file.
